


Eat Your Heart Out

by corotid



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Choking, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Language, Succubus, Violence, Vore, jennifers body au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corotid/pseuds/corotid
Summary: A Jennifer's Body AUWhen Kyra's favorite band comes into town she couldn't be more excited, finally seeing her chance to sleep with the lead singer, Kurtz. However they have plans of their own for her. Plans that go awry when they realize the virgin they sacrificed may not have actually been a virgin at all.





	Eat Your Heart Out

Kyra could vividly remember the night it happened. The moon was full and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. She would know because it was the last thing she saw before they stabbed her to death. Or could you really call it death if she came back?

It all started when this band from Greendale rolled into town. _The Gargoyles_. Kyra had been counting down the days they would play in Riverdale after their Northeastern tour. She had spent days preparing the outfit she would wear. And now her favorite outfit was ruined. Which really was a kick in the balls after already dying.

They played at the White Wyrm. It wasn’t the best venue but considering Riverdale was a small town there really weren’t many other options. Plus the Wyrm never seemed to card girls which Kyra counted as a bonus. She listened to their debut EP on the way to the bar, and sure the music was great. But that wasn’t entirely why she was going.

The lead singer was _extra_ salty. A major fucking hottie if you will.

Kurtz. Also known as the Gargoyle King.

Kyra stalked every form of social media he had, replayed the youtube video of an old interview at least a thousand times, and plastered their cheap poster on her wall. She was definitely going to hook up with him tonight. Come hell or high water.

She sipped on her beer as she watched the band set up their equipment, waiting for the perfect time to introduce herself. Her moment finally came when she locked eyes with Kurtz. He bit his lip and gave her a playful wink before adjusting the height of the mic stand.

The urge to rip his clothes off was stronger than ever.

Kyra walked up to the stage with a small smile on her face as she waited for him to finish his conversation with his band mate. Did it matter that out of the group she only remembered his name?

“Hi, I’m Kyra. I’m a huge fan.” She shook the singer’s hand and felt her heart pick up its pace. She struggled to keep her cool. ‘No one wants to sleep with a freak.’ She reminded herself.

“Hi Kyra, I’m Kurtz. This is my band” He gestured to the group still setting up. Was it possible he also didn’t remember their names? Or did he just not care?

“Very cool.” She twirled a strand of hair around her finger without thinking about it. Stupid nervous ticks. “I’m really excited you came out to Riverdale to play.”

“Well we like to make it out to our small town fans.” He flashed her another charming smile as his bassist shook his head behind his back. Kyra was also too busy flirting to point out that Greendale was an even smaller town 10 minutes over.

“Well I need to set up. Hope you enjoy the show.” He gave her a wink before making his way into a huddle with his band. ‘Probably discussing the set list’ Kyra thought.

The show was amazing. Kurtz’ voice was smoother than velvet and his pants were _just_ tight enough to keep her thinking naughty thoughts as she swayed to the music. That was until everything went to shit. She didn’t notice when it started. Hell, she didn’t notice until a flaming banner fell at her feet.

The whole bar was on fire.

Kyra stood, stunned for a moment as the bar erupted into screams. People were running as fast as they could, trampling anyone who lost their footing. The situation somehow managed to get even worse when a burning support beam blocked the front exit.

Something in her brain finally clicked when she thought of the sketchy bathroom in the back. The one with the tiny window that she just might fit through. She pushed her way through the crowd and into the bathroom, stepping up onto the toilet and lifting open the window.

She rolled out of the window and fell straight onto the ground, a large cloud of smoke wafting out behind her. She stumbled away from the building and was finally able to see the extent of the damage. The White Wyrm wouldn’t be standing by the end of the night.

She stared at the burning building in shock. There were so many people still in there when she escaped through the window. Were they all burning now too? She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

When she turned around she stared face to face with the lead singer of the Gargoyles. Seems like somehow they made it out just fine. Unlike so many other people. Why was this happening?

“Hey. Kyra, right?” he asked her

She nodded slowly

“You look like you’re in shock. Try some of this, it’ll help.” He shoved a glass in her hand. She slowly took a sip, realizing it was some sort of whiskey, and swallowed. She was grateful at least someone seemed to be looking out for her.

“Listen, Kyra.” He began “I’m in survival mode right now and I want us to get to a familiar place, Right now I feel like that’s my van.” He motioned toward a large black van at the back of the parking lot, the door open revealing the rest of the band members inside.

“Yeah…Your van.” She walked with him as he placed his hand behind her back, ushering her along. She climbed in and sat against the wall as Kurtz slid the door shut. He hopped into the passenger seat as his drummer turned the key in the ignition, the van’s engine firing up.

It occurred to her after they already had been driving for 30 minutes that she had no idea where they were taking her.

“Where are we going?” She asked, fear apparent in her voice. This was all a stupid idea.

“Shhh.” Kurtz hushed her, not even bothering to look her way “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

“Man, are you sure she’s even a virgin?” The guy next to her side eyed her. She was pretty sure he was their lead guitar player.

“Of course she is.” Kurtz turned around in his seat and locked eyes with her. “You are a virgin, aren’t you?”

A chill ran up Kyra’s spine. How could she not have noticed how dangerous they were before? They were dragging her to an abandoned location to rape her and she couldn’t believe she had been so stupid as to get in the van.

“Yeah.” She stammered “I’m a virgin you should just let me out right here and find someone more experienced. I can walk home.”

The 4 guys laughed at her comment. Kyra brought her knees up to her chest. She would have to try to run for it when they stopped.

It wasn’t long after that that the van screeched to a halt. Kyra tried to get a sense of her surroundings but the windows were all covered by a thick coat of black paint. The door in front of her slid open and every muscle in her body sprung into action like a wild animal.

She pushed their guitarist out of the way as she leapt toward the exit, only to be dragged back down by their bassist. She kicked and scratched but she couldn’t escape their grip. They dragged her to a small clearing in the woods with a large rock slab in the middle.

They lifted her up onto the slap and tied down her arms and legs with thick rope.

“Make sure those restraints are tight. I don’t need her to claw me again.” Kurtz laughed

The 3 other boys double checked the ropes, pulling them even tighter as Kurtz pulled a piece of paper out of his bag followed by a large knife.

“Please just let me go.” Kyra begged, tugging on her ropes “I won’t tell anyone! I swear!”

They all laughed again

“We can’t just _let you go_ ” Kurtz mused “We need you. See we need a virgin to sacrifice for the Gargoyle King. He’s going to make us famous.”

“But…Aren’t you the Gargoyle King?” The tears started to stream down her face

“Hell no” He laughed “Though I do appreciate the flattery. He’s all around us, Kyra. Are you ready to ascend?”

Kyra violently shook her head as he moved toward her with the knife.

“My King!” He shouted into the forest “We gather here at this unholy place. The nexus of Greendale. To sacrifice the virgin, Kyra.” He winked at her, the same flirty wink he gave her at the show. “Accept our gift to you and bless us with your power!”

Kurtz raised the knife into the air before violently bringing it down into her stomach. Kyra let out a sharp cry of pain before the knife was removed and brought down again. And again.

And again.

She swore that before she blacked out she could hear him laughing.

 

 

Kyra woke up in the forest, covered in leaves. It must have just been a dream. She panicked after the fire and made her way into the woods and somehow passed out. It was clearly a better explanation than she died and somehow woke up.

She knew she was wrong when she felt her stomach. It was smooth, but upon further examination her shirt was torn to pieces and everything she wore was now soaked in blood. She may not have been dead but now she was lost in the woods and fucking _starving._

Although she imagined that not much could be worse than being stabbed at least 12 times.

She decided that it didn’t matter which direction she went in. Just getting out of the woods would be a good start. It felt like hours of walking but somehow she didn’t grow tired. When she made it home she managed to climb into the window of her 2nd floor room easier than ever before. Not bad for someone who had just been left for dead.

She shoved her bloody clothes into a bag and put on her pajamas before practically sprinting down the stairs. She ripped open the fridge and grabbed the leftover chicken casserole, not bothering with silverware before devouring it with her hands.

But something was wrong.

Her stomach churned as she continued to swallow. The entire casserole didn’t taste like she remembered. It didn’t take long before she projectile vomited the entirety of her stomach onto the floor. Which was disgusting in more ways than one. Not only did she just puke everywhere but it was pitch black. And moving? No way. She was just in shock.

Kyra cleaned up the mess before feeling the urge to go outside. She wandered the streets, starving, looking for anything to be open. Why was nothing open on a Saturday night?

“Kyra?”

She turned around to see one of the guys from her History class behind her.

“Holy shit are you okay?” she looked down and noticed what he was referring to. Sure, she had changed her clothes but she never did anything about the dried blood. “We need to get you an ambulance or something. Were you at the bar that burned down?”

She nodded her head

“I’m fine, Chris.” She said “I just need to…get home. The blood isn’t mine.”

“Fuck.” Chris ran a hand through his hair “We really should get you to a police station. Follow me, I know a shortcut. “

Kyra had no idea why she was actually following him but she was sure that her brain wasn’t working properly. They walked in silence as he led her through a different series of streets. Her hunger growing every time she looked at him.

“Fastest way is through Pickens Park.” He said “If you’re okay with that?”

She nodded again.

She followed him through the abandoned park, moving closer and closer to him with each passing minute. It didn’t take long before she was practically on top of him

“Chris?”

He turned around to face her, clearly startled that she had gotten so close without him noticing. She took another step closer, only inches keeping them apart. Chris placed his hands on her arms and gently pushed her away.

“Hey. I think you’re in shock right now. We should get you to the station so they can have someone check you out”

_“You look like you’re in shock. Try some of this, it’ll help.”_

All she could hear was Kurtz’ voice in her head. Anger was swelling inside her stomach. Or was that hunger? Before she could think she was on top of him, her teeth sinking into his throat. Chris let out a gargled scream as she ripped out a chunk of flesh with her mouth. It was better than any steak she’d had in her life.

She needed more.

Her body was on autopilot as she continued ripping out pieces of flesh and muscle long after he stopped screaming. She licked the blood from her lips and stood up from his mutilated body. Electricity was coursing through her veins. She felt strong, alive.

And in that moment she knew that the situation was worse than she initially thought.

 

 

Over the next few weeks Kyra didn’t feel the hunger. Her hair was shinier than ever, the dark circles under her eyes disappeared, even her dull skin looked brighter.  She spent countless hours in the library, searching through any book she could find that mentioned sacrifices.

In the end she finally found a book on demonic possession. There was a whole section on sacrificing a virgin. Even one on what happened when you were a fucking idiot who believed the lies of the girl you kidnapped.

Things that could go wrong when you try to sacrifice a virgin who isn’t actually a virgin.

Although it was less of what actually goes wrong for the sacrificer and more what goes wrong for the sacrificee.

When sacrificing an ‘impure’ virgin things tend to go tits up. The demon you summoned to give you fame remains stuck in the sacrifice. The host gains the powers of the demon along with the horrible hunger that comes with it. It explained her insatiable urge to eat human flesh as well as her newfound strength and stamina. It didn’t say anything about her now perfect hair and skin but she knew enough to put 2 and 2 together.

She also knew enough to stay away from guys with chokers and eyeliner now too.

 

 

A couple months passed as Kyra tried to adapt to her ‘new’ life. Thankfully her mom was constantly working so there was no suspicion on that end. However people at school were tending to notice her more and more now. She had gone from the background to the spotlight.

She also found it hard not to rip out the throat of every guy who cat called her on the street.

She figured out how to appease the demon insider her as well. She needed to feed once a month. So in order to keep suspicions low she hunted outside of Riverdale. Thankfully enough weird shit happened in Greendale on a weekly basis that no one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary.

However, even though she was adjusting to her new normal there was always another thing to throw her for a loop.

The Gargoyles were doing an interview on TV.

 _“We’re really grateful for all of our fans”_ Kurtz smiled from his chair across from Jimmy Fallon’s desk _“We couldn’t have made it without them.”_

 _“I’ve heard you’re doing a charity show where it all started.”_ Fallon replied _“The town where you saved all those people from the fire, Riverdale. They’re American heroes everyone!”_

The crowd cheered

 _“They’re the real heroes, Jimmy.”_ He ran his hand through his hair “ _We’re happy they’re allowing us to do our part to help them in their time of need.”_

_“You heard it here, folks! The Gargoyles will be playing at the Greendale Amphitheater and 10% of the proceeds will go to the families who have lost so much in Riverdale”_

There was a loud round of applause before the screen went to commercial.

Kyra’s chest filled with rage. She was going to eat his soul and shit it out.

 

\----------------------

 

The night of the concert Kyra got there early, making sure to flirt with the bouncer for back stage tickets. Also maybe flashing him.

Whatever.

The show was elaborate to say the least. Smoke machine, giant sound system, elaborate light show. It was a far cry from what she saw the night of the fire. When the show ended she made her way backstage. She stood with a group of teenage girls waiting for the band to enter the green room. She eyed them all up, feeling their excitement. She couldn’t believe that just a couple months ago she was just as naïve as them.

When the band entered the room the girls erupted into a series of squeals. Enough to feel like it was shattering her already hyper sensitive eardrums. She could see all four of them sizing up each girl like a piece of meat. Excitement coursed through her as she caught Kurtz’ eyes from across the room.

Little did they know that tonight would be their last show.

He moved a couple of the girls aside on his way to Kyra. Each one more visible angry than the last. He placed his hand on the wall behind her and gave her a coy smile.

“I’m Kurtz. Have we met before?”

The rage bubbling inside her threatened to boil over. How dare he sacrifice her for his own selfish gain and not even remember her.

“No, I definitely think I’d remember you. I’m Jennifer.” She lied

“Well Jennifer.” His free hand traced circles on her bare arm “What would you say about going somewhere a little more… _private_ ”

She flashed him a dangerous smile “I think I’d _literally die.”_

He led her into an extravagant hotel suite. A central living area with different rooms shooting off. She smiled, it would make it that much easier to take care of the other members when she finished.  She followed him into his room and closed the door.

“Can I interest you in any party favors?” He pulled a bag of fizzle rocks out of the bedside table and waved them in the air.

“What’s the matter?” Kyra smirked “Don’t think you can perform well enough on your own?”

Kurtz flashed her a dangerous smile, throwing the bag onto the table and moving toward her. He grabbed her roughly around the waist and whispered harshly into her ear

“I like my women with a mouth on them.”

He pushed her down onto the bed and crashed his lips into hers. She kissed him back as she hastily started unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it off to the side. He pulled her shirt above her head and added it to the pile.

Kurtz removed his mouth from Kyra’s and made his way down her neck, leaving small hickeys before they would quickly disappear. Unfortunate for him that he was too preoccupied to notice. She threw her head back and let out a moan as he removed her bra.

His hands roamed over every part of her bare flesh. Grabbing at her breasts and massaging them with his hands. Kyra’s hands went to the buttons on his jeans, trying to focus enough to undo the clasp and the zipper.

Kurtz grabbed her hands and removed them from his zipper before undoing her jeans. He slid them down her hips, staring up into her eyes with a smirk on his face. He grabbed the side of her lace thong and dragged it down her legs even slower. Savoring every moment of her impatience.

He roughly grabbed her thighs, enough to leave bruises if he could, and pulled them apart. He moved down her body and placed his face into her very core. She took a sharp breath as his tongue flicked across her clit. His hands dug in deeper as he continued to work his tongue around her folds. He was good, almost as if the devil himself blessed him.

It was almost a shame she had to kill him.

Almost.

He moved himself back as he threw off his jeans and boxers. Kyra admired him for a moment. It was obvious why he had so many girls wrapped around his finger. But this time it was the other way around. He shoved his length into her and she felt herself scream in delight. Had sex always felt this good?

He wrapped his hand around her throat as he continued to thrust into her. She took her opportunity to flip him around so she could ride him. Kyra felt herself getting closer and closer to orgasm, running her hands through her hair as he sunk his fingers into her hips.

Kyra threw her head back as she felt her own release. She stopped moving, causing Kurtz to become angry.

“Fuck. I needed that.” She smiled

“What the hell? I’m not done.” He seethed

“Oh?” Kyra looked into his eyes “You’re right. I almost forgot _you’re_ the reason we’re here tonight.”

Kurtz tried to struggle underneath her when she continued not to move. However the demon inside her made her strong, much stronger than some scrawny Brendon Urie wannabe.

“I was hurt when you didn’t remember me, Kurtz. After all you did penetrate me _so many times._ I thought what we had was special.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He struggled again “Fuck, you’re crazy!”

“I suppose that happens when you’re sacrificed to the Gargoyle King.”

Kurtz stopped struggling immediately, his eyes wide with recognition. He forgot her face when everything took off. It was almost as if it never even happened.

Kyra moved down to whisper into his ear.

“I hope you’re ready to ascend.”

She flashed him one last smile before she shoved her hand into his chest cavity. He let out a loud scream as she ripped his heart out from his chest. She brought it up to her mouth and took a large bite. The shock on his face didn’t last long.

The last memory before his early grave was the sight of the girl who ate his heart.

Kyra tossed the bloody heap to the side and put her clothes back on. She watched herself in the mirror as she carefully wiped the blood from her mouth.

“Kurtz?” she could hear the outside door open and someone yell inside “We thought we heard you scream from the hall. She too rough on you?” they all laughed.

 

Kyra smiled at herself in the mirror. She could go for seconds.


End file.
